The Departure
by Valoofle
Summary: Oneshot. I call it... a GYRO! The Acolytes have fallen apart, Remy is leaving for home, and John doesn't want to accept it. PreCajun Spice.


_A/N: Here's a fun little, vaguely-romantic one-shot, featuring a couple I've only seen in like three stories. Even though I myself am an avid Jonda and Romy fan, I thought, 'Hey, I'm feeling crazy, and writer's block-ish, so I think I'll write a random one-shot about an unfeatured couple.' It was actually quite fun to write this. Sigh... It's not overly romantic, but it has one brief slashy moment. You've been warned (even though it is quite mild). Please review. And if you don't have anything nice to say, please try and rephrase your words in a kind way. _

_Can you believe it had no official name? I think I shall call this coupling... a GYRO. HA HA HA!_

-----------

Even though Remy had set his alarm for 5:30 am, he was still surprised and infuriated to discover it ringing and disrupting the peaceful sleep he had been enjoying. He slammed his hand on top of the poor alarm, whose only wrongdoing was correctly performing the task it was assigned to do, and glowed an ominous bright yellow… and met its untimely end with a sudden explosion. Remy groaned and sat up, trying to remember why he had set the damn thing for so early.

That's right… today was the day he was leaving the base.

Muttering a french expletive, Remy climbed out of bed and proceeded to brush his teeth, shower, and groom himself for this big day. Magneto had been long gone. For what now seemed like forever, it had just been him and John at the base, not really doing anything, just breaking things and burning Magneto's old capes. Since Piotr had left, there was no voice of reason around here, and the wreckage in the living areas showed it. Piotr would probably approve of Remy's leaving this place, especially since he was going back to his hometown. Piotr was very big on family and making things right between relatives who were fighting. Victor and Jason probably wouldn't give a damn where he went; he hadn't seen either of them in ages anyway. But John... John was going to be affected by this. Especially since Remy hadn't mentioned anything about his leaving in advance. Perhaps... he shouldn't leave at all...

But no. Remy had things to do. And most of those things concerned his family down south, and it was imperative that he be on his way. It was probably best sooner than later, in any case.

Slinging his duffel bag of clothes and other various items over his shoulder, Remy started down the stairs. The sound of loud music was heard from the stereo downstairs, and Remy wondered what on earth John was up to this time; however he thanked his lucky stars that John wasn't singing. The poor boy was absolutely tone-deaf.

Even in his semi-melancholy state, Remy couldn't help but snort with laughter as he entered the living area, watching John doing a strange dance with excessive pelvic thrusts in front of the TV set.

"I'm working out," John told him breathlessly. "That Richard Simmons really knows his stuff."

Remy laughed louder. Composing himself slightly, he said, "Turn that down. I got to tell you something."

"Don't laugh," John folded his arms indignantly across his chest. "This workout is gold. I'll be _so_ buff; I'll land me a girl in no time."

"Sure…" Remy said skeptically, grinning.

"You wait and see," John said, rotating his hips in a circle. "I'll bring her by tomorrow, just so you can meet her."

"Oh," Remy frowned, feeling a pang of sadness at the fact that he wasn't going to see John tomorrow. Or the day after. Or ever again, probably. "I'm leaving, John."

"Well, can you bring me back a jug of water?" John asked, wiping his forehead with the back of is hand. "I'm probably dehydrating here."

"No, John," Remy said slowly, patiently. "I'm not coming back."

"The telly shouldn't bug you _that_ much, Rem," John said, frowning. He lifted the remote and lowered the volume of the TV set. "See?"

"John…" Remy tried again. "I'm going back home."

John inclined his head, staring at Remy for a moment. "No…" he said, sounding confused. "You can't be."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back here," Remy continued, starting to really feel bad when he saw the bewildered expression on John's face. "I'm leaving for good."

"But…" John sputtered. "That can't be; I thought… you said… but…" He muted the TV set. "Well… how about if I leave it muted? See? That won't bug you at all, and you can just stay upstairs."

"I'm sorry, John," Remy sighed, slowly going towards the door.

"Wait!" John exclaimed, hurrying after him, starting to sound panicked. "No! What did I do? Tell me, please!"

"Don't take it personal," Remy told him, turning and patting him on the shoulder. "I just have some business to take care of, somewhere far away from here."

"But…" John glanced around the room. "You're gonna leave me here, all by my lonesome? What will I do? Who will I talk to?"

"You'll find someone," Remy said, feeling ten times worse as he noticed the wetness in John's blue eyes. "Just keep practicing that workout tape and you'll be sure to catch a girl."

"But, Remy…" John pleaded, grabbing his hand, pulling him back. "You _can't_ go! You're my very best human friend. I'll go insane! Remy…"

Remy dropped his bag onto the floor, throwing his arms around John's shoulders in a crooked embrace, feeling a sharp pang somewhere in his chest, knowing he would miss this boy. Remy had been everything at least once to him: his mother, taking care of him when he was drunk and couldn't see straight; his father, teaching him right from wrong, what one should and should not do in front of Magneto; his brother, teasing him, but still defending him to the end; his slave for a day when he had lost that bet; his master for a day when he had won that bet; his partner in crime, his very best friend... it was going to be hard to leave him with no one after all this. It would be impossible to forget him after all this.

"No, no, no…" John shook his head, pushing himself out of the embrace. "I don't believe you. You're not going…"

"I _am_ going, John," Remy said firmly. "I'll write you some letters, okay?"

"But… no, you're not…" John looked desperately up at him. "Remy, come one and watch this video with me. You don't have to go away… stop joking... I don't believe you... come on..."

"Good_bye_, John-boy," Remy told him grabbing him by the shoulders and roughly pushing him against the wall, more depressed about this departure than fed up with John's inablity to accept this situation. He had to give John this final goodbye, something to show him that this was for real, something to keep him from ever forgetting who Remy LeBeau had been to him.

"Remy—" John started, but Remy cut him off with a sudden, forceful kiss on his mouth, impulsively pressing the confused red-head flat against the wall with the passion and aggression behind it. Remy continued to push John's shoulders to the wall, keeping the poor boy squashed between himself and the wall, unable to protest or respond to this unexpected turn of events. John's hands tentatively reached up and lightly touched Remy's elbows, obviously completely unsure of what to do.

Just as surprisingly as it had begun, Remy pulled away from John, lifting the traveling bag off the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. Like it had never happened.

"Oh..." John whispered, standing motionless, still against the wall, at a loss for any other words. "_Well_..."

"Goodbye, John," Remy repeated, patting him gently on the side of the face.

"Bye, Remy…" John said slowly, his eyes wide with uncertainty and a little bit of apprehension. "Just... just don't forget my water."

Sighing, Remy patted the boy's face again and nodded. "Sure thing, John."

And out the door Remy went, making sure to visit the convenience store and leave a large container of water at the doorstep to the Acolyte base, to which he would never return.

--------------

_I always thought Remy was more of a go-getter._

_Wasn't that something? I spent one whole night on it; that's how I deal with writer's block. Sad, yes. Perhaps GYROs will become my writer's block thing-- perhaps I shall write more! Hoo-hah!_

_So... yeah... Please review!! _


End file.
